Nears Defeat
by ENDRJam2003
Summary: Just a simple, story. based on my take right after the end of the anime, Death Note. This is my first Death Note story, so i hope you all like it!


" _Yes. I am Kira"_ Light shook as he recovered from laughing, his face warped into a maniacal grin. "But also, god of the new world!" He recited. Near had a look of disgust on his face. As light went on, his megalomaniacal speech began to turn softly. "Tell me, near. Is that the real Notebook?" Light said, directed at near. _What are you getting at, light?_ Near thought as light walked around the room. "I guess the only way to test it is to kill either me. Or Mikami." Near looked over his shoulder at Mikami, who looked scared. "G-God…" Near heard him say softly. _What did you expect? He is a killer_. Light had his hands behind his back. _What if he has another page?_ I thought, and my suspicions were solved. _His watch!_ Light attempted to write what Near hoped wasnt his real name, which he has foolishly given out during my explanation. Gunshots sounded as i heard someone on their side, Matsuda i think, yell out. Blood splattered around lights hand as it bled. " _Matsuda you idiot! Gah- Who the hell do you think you're shooting at?!"_ Matsuda had tears in his eyes. "What about your father? What the hell was he fighting for!" Matsuda yelled. His stature stronger than i thought. Just a while ago, he seemed cowardly. "My dad was someone that Kira couldnt have snooping around. They were all fools." This put matsuda into an outrage. "Your father fought so hard, died in the battle, and you call him a fool?" Light yanked his arm over, and used the blood from his hand to write ont he scrap. "The blood-" Gevani tried saying, but gunshots rung throughout the warehouse. Everyone of them hit Light. Blood splattered the air as light fell into a puddle. Matsuda ran to Light, gun ready, but was held back by Commander Rester and Mogi. silence fell onto the warehouse as light lied there, gasping for breath. "Mikami! Grab the book and write them down! Do it now!" but Teru just stayed there. He looked mortified. He took the pen that was in his hand and shoved it through his heart, and he cried. Overhead, a jet went over, blocking all sound. Blood rained from the air that came from Mikami as commander rester and gevani tried to stop the bleeding. The big red door opened and Near saw a glimpse of light as he ran out of the warehouse and into the evening light. Mogi tried running after him. "Mr Mogi, dont try to catch him. His wounds are enough to kill him, he cant go that far." Near said. "Near, you may have them to order, but we wont follow them." Mogi said, as he looked out the door. He ran out the door as Near spoke. "The notebook of death…" Near touched the book softly. Teru's blood was sparkeling, like a crimson ring. Near wiped the book off and just pondered. _This goes againts everything i know about life and death._ Near thought. _There is no way just writing someones name can kill_. Commander rester stood beside near, ad knelt down. "Mikami is gone, he bled out, the pen went right through his artery." Near nodded. "I see." Near didnt break his gaze on the deep black cover. Death Note was sprawled on the cover with sloppy japanese writing. "Near, we really should be going." Near nodded and slowly crept up, his joints aching from all the bending. "Commander rester, can you tell the Kira Task Force to meet us at the SPK building?" Near asked, his voice did not reflect his thoughts. "Why is that near? It's over, we won." Near heard shrieking outside the warehouse. Then, three bodies thudded on the ground. "Not just yet, Rester" Near said calmly. Commander Rester had already unholstered his gun and was waving it around, while yelling. "Who is there? Come out now!" Fear was creeping into his voice. His hands suddenly loosened up on the gun. He dropped it, and his hands crept to his chest. "Commander?" Near asked, worried for his friend. Commander Rester tried to make a reply, but all he said was "H-Heart…" and he collapsed to the ground. Near could hear laughing from above him. He looked uo to see a dark figure, cackling. "So, Nate River. The true successor of L." near was baffled. His name was only seen by the others, and for all he knew, they were dead outside. "What a great victim! Hearing about this boys death with surely boost the name of Kira!" The man was abnormally tall, and very bulky. "Now, i know you're wondering, _what is a shinigami like myself doing playing as a human?_ Well, its quite simple, for fun!" _a shinigami. This is something i cant do anything against, but i still have to do something_ "Near!" Gevani called from behind Near. "Stay back." Near quietly whispered. "Oh, it appears i missed one! _Why not have some FUN with him?_ " Near made a mental note. This man, he is clearly out of his mind, which may mean he has killed, but than again, he could've just found it, and he already had problems. "Gevani, run." Near yelled. "Huh? What are you-" "Just go!" Near interrupted. "You are in great danger, go, now." Gevani nodded his head. "And, when you get away, do the thing." Gevani ran. "No, no, no, dont think you can run." The man said. He was carrying something, Near saw. It was another Death Note. _Damn_. The man wrote for a second, and waited eagerly. "Only 40 seconds, and the fun will begin!" Gevani stopped running, right next to the door. He turned slowly. "Oh well, this is my time to leave, Ta-ta!" The man jumped from the scaffolding, doing a roll on the ground, and jumped out of the window. Gevani was still aproaching Near, and was reaching in his pocket. He pulled a small device, only as small as a mouse. "Gevani, dont do it." Near asked, starting to slowly rise. Gevani gave no response. Near was truely worried for his friend. "G-Gevani, snap out of it." Near asked, starting to feel… something new. It was sadness. For the first time in Near's life, he is feeling something. Tears sprung in Nears eyes. It felt, alien. Near couldnt stand it. Near looked for anyway he could escape his doom. Gevani was pressing the button now, and near smelled a foul stench in the air. Near dashed for the window and jumped out of it just as a giant explosion occured in the warehouse. The shockwave sent near sprawling into the water below. The last picture that went through Near's mind before blanking out, was of the shinigami,his face warped into a phycotic laugh.

 _A few years later_

" _As you all know, we are the largest Anti-Kira organization in the world."_ Near said, as he spoke through a microphone. Of course, he was crazy. Nobody was in the other room, nobody coul hear him. Nobody was left of the SPK. _Kira, Kira, Kira…_ Years ago, that shinigami became the new Kira, but _who is he?_ " _God damn it!"_ Near went crazy and smashed the microphone against the screen, smashing it straight through. Near had developed more emotions through the past few years, but only bad ones. Anger, Fear, Sadness, and… Grief. Near bunched up in the fetal position and cried. He cried because he lost. All those years of work. They were gone because of some bored god. Near cried most of the time now, in his dark room, with screens everywhere displaying the faces of the former SPK, and in the biggest screen, Light Yagami. The room was barely lit, and only the sound of humming and Nears sobs could be heard.


End file.
